The Coffee Shop
by Athena-Tonks42
Summary: 6 completely different people who all have one thing in common. They work at Murray’s Coffee shop. But some mystical force seems to bring them together. This is a fanfiction about the Teen Titans as normal people. Please read and review!
1. An unexpected meeting

_The Coffee Shop – Chapter 1_

_An unexpected meeting  
_

Raven Roth walked down the empty street. She kicked a stone or two, and listened to them skip.

Why do I have to find a job? I just want to stay home and meditate. But with mom going through another of her depression states, we need the money.

Pushing a stray wisp of her violet hair out of her face, she started to sing, under her breath.

"I walk this lonely road, the only road that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes, but it's home to me and I walk alone…"

She kept walking. It was getting darker. She should be getting home soon.

"I walk this empty street, down the boulevard of broken dreams, where the city sleeps…"

She heard a noise coming from up ahead. There was a shadow running towards her.

"And I'm the only one and I walk alone."

Something ran into her with full force. She was knocked backwards off her feet. Standing up, she brushed herself off. It was then that she saw what had knocked her over.

A girl, about her age, was standing up. She had long, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. When she had fully stood up, she held out her hand for Raven to shake.

"Hi, I'm Tara Markov. Sorry I… er… Ran into you like that."

"That's ok. Oh, and I'm Raven Roth." Raven replied, in her usual monotonous voice.

"So, Raven, what are you doing down this part of town?" Tara asked.

"I was looking for a job." Raven responded.

"Really? Me to! Hey, maybe we should get a job together, that way we'd know someone!"

"Okay, but where?"

They both looked up.

"There." Tara stated.

Walking into Murray's Coffee shop, Raven saw that there was one employee working there, and he was washing tables. He was short. Looked about 2 years younger than herself. That would make him 16. He was a bit odd looking, probably because had bright green hair.

Tara walked up to the counter. She dinged the bell that was sitting there.

"Heh-hem, excuse me?" She said, rather loudly.

The green-haired boy ran up to the other side of the counter, tripping on his way.

"Hi, and welcome to Murray's Coffee shop. May I help you?" He asked.

"Well," Tara started. "My friend here and I were looking for a job, and we saw your 'Help Wanted' sign. Could we get an application?"

"Sure thing. I'll be right back." He disappeared into the back. "Uncle Murray, Uncle Murray! We need two applications!"

A man who looked about in his late 40s appeared.

"Ah, I see." He handed them each a piece of paper. "You start tomorrow. 8 A.M. sharp. You'll be finished at 7. No need to fill anything out, just bring that paper with you."

"What?" Raven asked, confused.

"Shoo, shoo, you'll need a good night's rest before your first day of work. Run along home now," He shooed them out the door.

"Well, Raven, I'll see you tomorrow… I guess. I mean, you are gonna come, right? You're not gonna ditch out on me, right?" Said Tara, worried.

"Don't worry, I'll come."


	2. You're late

The Coffee Shop – Chapter 2 

_You're late…_

"TAAAAAAAAAAARAAAAA! Wake up!"

"God, Taffy, I'm up, I'm up." Tara responded to her younger sister. "Now get out of my room!"

Taffy continued jumping on Tara's bed.

"Taffy, you're 15 years old. Don't you think you're a _bit_ to old to jump on beds?"

"Humph," Taffy pouted, walking out the door.

Tara got out of her bed and walked over to her closet. Opening the door, she looked for what she was going to wear today. She stood there for about 5 minutes, and then decided on a pair of denim shorts and a tight yellow shirt.

She slowly walked down the stairs.

"Hi Tara. Dad says…" Taffy started.

"That you have to drive us to camp today." Her twin sister, Candy finished.

"I can't. I have to go to work. It's my first day. And besides, can't you two walk? It's only two blocks away." Tara commented.

"You'll be disobeying dad, and…"

"You know how he gets when you don't listen."

"You know what? I don't give a damn what dad thinks. I'm already paying for myself to go to college next year. Now, I'm leaving. Goodbye." She pulled the front door shut behind her.

Jumping in her car, she pulled out of the driveway, and headed to the coffee shop.

۞۞۞

"I'm here!" Tara called, walking into the coffee shop. "Sorry I'm…"

"You're late." Murray scolded her, throwing a dark green smock at her. " We open in 10 minutes. Your job today will be to bus tables. Got it?"

"Okay." She responded.

Right then Raven came busting through the door. She looked as if she had just run 5 miles (which she probably had). She was wearing a pair of baggy khaki pants and a black T-shirt bearing the words "Call me when you get a life" that looked as if it was a size too big. She had a black sweatband around her wrist with a blue flame on it, like the kind you could get at Claire's for $2.

"Your late," Murray scolded her, in the same admonishing tone he had scolded Tara. He tossed her a dark green smock identical to Tara's. "We open in 8 minutes. You're washing dishes today."

Raven and Tara headed into the back. They saw the boy from yesterday standing there.

"Hi," he said. "I didn't get to properly introduce myself yesterday. I'm Garfield Logan. My Uncle Murray runs this place. He's a bit sour in the mornings."

"I'm Tara, and this is Raven." She said, gesturing to Raven, who was cussing under her breath at the prospect of having to do dishes.

"Nice to meet you Tara. You to, Raven… I think." He said, unsure about the last part.

"We're opening!" they heard Murray's voice call.

"Well, best get to work," Tara said, sarcastically.


	3. Something Wrong?

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews (you know who you are)! I really appreciate them!**

**KikyandMe: Well, i guess you could kind of say it is a BBXRae fic... kind of...**

* * *

The Coffee Shop – Chapter 3 

_Something wrong?_

"BREAK TIME!" Murray yelled. "You'd better take advantage of it. The lunch rush is coming up soon.

Raven threw her towel in the sink full of dirty mugs, plates and cooking utensils. "I hate dishes. I swear to myself, I am going leave home half an hour early every day from now on so I don't get stuck doing dishes."

"Did you walk here?" Tara asked her.

"No. I _ran_ here." Raven retorted.

"Oh. So, Garfield, why are you stuck working in this junkhole?" Tara pondered.

"First, call me Gar." He said, "And I'm stuck working in this junkhole because I'm living with Murray while my parents are in Africa, and he wouldn't have it any other way. What about you?"

Tara thought for a second. "I'm stuck working in this junkhole because my father is an asshole who won't pay for me to go to college, even though he has way too much money. Greedy bastard."

"Oh, well, what about you, Raven?"

"Huh? What?" said Raven, confused, taking her headphones out of her ears. Green Day was blasting so loud that Murray probably could have heard it from the front of the store.

"Why are you stuck working in this junkhole?" Gar repeated.

"Oh… I… uh… well, it's kind of a long story." She stammered.

"BREAK OVER! LUNCH RUSH IS COMING IN!" Murray yelled

۞۞۞

Tara walked out of the back with a new, clean towel. As she scanned the room for an empty table in need of cleaning, something, or rather, someone caught her eye.

It was a boy who looked about her age, maybe a year older. He had jet black, spiky hair. He was bending over something. It looked like he was writing. She walked over to him.

"Hey, you want another water?" She asked him.

"Uh… sure, why not." He said, not even looking at her.

Angrily, she grabbed his cup and stormed off to the kitchen. Throwing the cup into the sink, she turned on the faucet and filled his cup with cold water.

"Something wrong?" asked Raven, putting her towel aside.

"No, nothing's wrong," Tara lied. She walked out of the kitchen, and put the glass on his table, accidentally spilling some on whatever it was he was working on.

"Look what you did!" He practically shouted.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an accident, I swear!" She apologized.

"Whatever." He replied, scooping papers off the table and walking out the door.


	4. chased by boys

**

* * *

**

My responses to reviews:

Raven of the Night676: The pairings are GarxRaven and RichardXTara... well, soon enough they will be anyway... WeaselChick:I'm not very good at keeping them in character... hehe sorry... yeah, it is hard to imagine BB not green. But Raven and Tara will stop getting along soon enough. 

Thanks to all of you for the reviews! I really appreciate them!**  
**

**

* * *

The Coffee shop – Chapter 4 **

**"…Chased… by… boys…"**

_She's taking her time, _

_Thinking of the reasons,_

_To justify all the hurt inside,_

_Guess she knows by their smiles _

_And the look in their eyes,_

_Everyone's got a theory 'bout the bitter one,_

"Turn that damn music off!" Arella Roth yelled to her daughter. "It's 7 AM"

"Sorry, mom, that's my alarm clock," Raven answered, hitting the off button, and getting out of her bed. She walked over the small dresser, and picked up some clothes that were hanging out of one of the drawers. She put them on, and then looked at herself in the mirror. Ripped jeans, an almost-too-small Savage Garden concert T-shirt that her mom bought her a few years ago, and the sweatband she had worn yesterday.

Grabbing her bag, she ran out the door. "Love ya mom, see ya tonight."

She quickly jogged the 5 miles to Murray's Coffee Shop, and when she got there, noticed that the door was locked. No one was in there.

5 minutes later, a blue jeep pulled up. Gar jumped out of the passenger seat and unlocked the door.

"Sorry we're late." He said. "Bad traffic."

They headed in, and started to get set up. A few minutes later, Tara came in.

"Gar, you'll be making the drinks. Raven, take over the register. Tara, you're bussing again." Murray instructed, as he flipped the sign on the door from closed to open.

"Bussing again?" Tara yelled. "Why me?" But Murray had already walked out the door.

۞۞۞

The bell signaling the opening of the door rang. A tall girl with red hair ran in. She stopped, panting.

"Can I help you?" Raven asked.

"Need… place… to… hide… being… chased… by… boys…" The girl panted.

"Oh, ok! Right back here." Tara chimed in, showing the girl into the kitchen.

"So, what's your name?" Tara asked the girl.

"Kori. Kori Anders." She replied.

"Well, hello Kori Anders. I'm Tara Markov. That grumpy girl at the register, that's Raven Roth. A—"

The door opened. Gar came running in.

"Why is there – Who is—" he stammered.

"And that little idiot there is Garfield Logan." Tara finished. "Gar, this is Kori Anders. She needed a place to hide."

At that moment, Raven came in.

"It's safe. You can go now. They're gone." She told Kori, monotonously. "Oh, and what's your name?"

"Kori," Kori responded. "And thank you."

The four of them walked out of the kitchen. It was down hour, so there were no customers.

"You know, this place is kinda nice," Kori said. "And I could use some extra money… Can I work here?"

"Sure thing, you start 8 AM sharp tomorrow morning," said Gar, in a perfect imitation of his uncle's voice.

"Can I start now?"

"Sure, you can bus tables with Tara." He responded.

"…Or instead of…" muttered Tara, under her breath.


	5. Your bus girl

**Review replies: **

**WeaselChick:** yes, now starfire's in it. And you'll see more of Richard in this chapter... much more.

* * *

The Coffee Shop – Chapter 5 

_Your bus girl…_

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

Kori Ander's alarm clock rang. She got up, and got into the shower. She shampooed her long, flowing red hair. She dried herself off, and put on a pair of white capris and a pink halter-top.

Walking out the door, she jumped into her red convertible. She drove to the Coffee shop, got out, and went inside.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hey Kori," Tara and Gar said.

"Where's Raven?" Kori asked them.

۞۞۞

"I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late," Raven murmured, running down the alley. She was already making up excuses in her head. 'My alarm clock didn't go off,' 'I slept in,' 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…'.

All this thinking caused her to not know pay attention to where she was running, and before she knew it, her foot was caught is a hole, her ankle twisted, she fell to the ground, hit her head on the pavement, and everything went black.

The next thing she knew, two sturdy hands were lifting her into a sitting position. She opened her eyes to see a boy, about her age, crouching on the ground helping her up. He had spiky black hair and gleaming blue eyes, brighter than the sky.

"It looks broken," he stated, plainly.

"What?"

"Your ankle, I think it's broken. Where were you going in such a hurry?"

"Work. I was going to be late. Now I most definitely am."

"I can help you get there," He offered. "Here, let me just wrap you ankle." He tore off the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around her ankle. He helped her stand up. "So, where am I taking you? I'll give you a ride on my motorcycle."

"Um…. Murray's Coffee Shop." She said.

"Oh, I was headed there anyway. Oh and do you think maybe I could get a job there? I need money to pay my rent, and your bus girl spilled water over all of my applications."

"Probably. We can always use some help." She replied as he helped her onto the motorcycle.

He started the motorcycle, and the rode off.

"What's your name?" He yelled over his shoulder to her.

"Raven Roth," she responded, "You?"

"Richard. It's nice to meet you, Raven Roth."

"Same."


	6. Fine, be that way

**Reviews:**

WeaselChick: Yes, that was why he was so mad.

Blaze83: I'm glad you like it! Yes, Robin and Terra. I odn't support RobinXStar. Yes, i did see "stranded" but i still do not support RobinXStar.

**I**** really appreciate reviews, so if any one else out there could please review, i'd be REALLY happy... **

* * *

The Coffee shop – Chapter 6 

_Fine… be that way_

**Richard got the job. He took Raven's one job of washing dishes, and Raven and Gar switched. So Tara and Kori were bussing, Richard was washing dishes, Raven was making the drinks and Gar was cashier.**

**On his first day Richard wore a pair of long denim shorts and a ringer with the sleeves ripped off. Murray wasn't impressed. He would probably have given him a job as the cashier if he had been wearing something sensible. But he wasn't.**

"Good morning, Raven Roth," Richard came bursting into the kitchen, a week later.

"'Morning…" Raven said, monotonously, not even looking up.

"Ya know what? In the entire week that I have known you, I have yet to see you actually smile. I've seen forced smiles, but not real, true, honest smiles. Why?"

"None of your business. If you actually knew anything about me, you'd probably know why." She explained.

"Well then, tell me about you."

"No. You don't need to know."

"But I want to, Raven Roth, I want to know about you. Your life, your past. Why won't you tell me?" He said, exasperatedly.

"Why do keep calling me Raven Roth. No one else ever calls me by my full name."

"That's how you introduced yourself to me,"

۞۞۞

Furiously, Tara threw her wet rag on the table and wiped it clean.

_All the good things always happen to people other than me. That hot guy, Richard, got pissed at me, and then saved Raven's life. Why couldn't it be me? _She thought, angrily. _He wouldn't even _look _at me before, but know he's flirting with _her!_ What's she got that I haven't!_

_Common sense? _Questioned a small voice in the back of her mind. _Good looks, a serious attitude? _

_Serious? More like depressing!_ She yelled at the voice. _And are you saying I'm ugly?_

_No, just saying she's prettier._ Said the voice. _And smarter, and cooler, and probably funnier._

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_ She screamed.

_Fine… be that way. _The voice pouted, insulted.

۞۞۞

"Fine, be that way," Raven said, storming out of the kitchen.

"Hey, where are you…" Richard was cut off by the door closing.

Raven threw her smock into Garfield's face and started out the door.

"Raven?" he asked. "What 's wrong? Why are you leaving."

"Because your uncle hired a damn jackass to wash the dishes. He won't leave me alone." She explained.

"Raven," he said, walking over to her. "Tell me what happened." He hugged her, even though he was barely as tall as her shoulder. His green hair brushed her chin.

She made a surprised face, but then relaxed.

"Nothing… It was… I'm fine…" she said, taking back her smock.

"Wanna take over register, and I'll make the drinks?" he offered.

"I'm fine." She replied. And she smiled. A real, true, honest smile.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Please review.**

**Oh, and if you didn't realize, that little voice inside Tara's head was that little voice that always tells you that everyone else is better than you...**


	7. Hail, Hail, the gang's all here

**Reviews:**

WeaselChick: Yeah, Tara's voice is funny, and yeah, Richard is suffering. Well, here's the update!

Glean-Glean: Sorry to make you thirsty, and thanks for reading (and reviewing! Whoo!)

Blaze83: Yes, the evil voice! I don't like StarXRob cuz I think that they are too perfect for each other. And Tara likes Robin and not BB because I don't support TerraXBB at all either, and I think that TerraXRob is a cool pairing, and I like it.  
…Pudding? I like pudding!

Sho-Ryunosuke: Thank you. And I know his name, but I don't like it so I changed it because I think that the name "Richard" suits him better. So sue me (not really, please)

OveractiveMind: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Oh, and Victor will probably come in at Chapter 8 or 9, not exactly sure yet. Yes, BBXRAE 4 EVA! Whoo!

Oh, and everyone, sorry the chapters are short… I tried to make this one longer, so… I hope you all enjoy it!_  
_

_

* * *

The Coffee Shop – Chapter 7_

_Hail, Hail, the gang's all here  
_

"Raven! You are here!" Kori yelled, excitedly. "I was afraid that I was the only one who showed up for work today!" She hopped out of her hot pink convertible.

Her pink camisole and denim skirt looked entirely different than Raven's cargo shorts and black hoodie. To Raven, Kori looked as if she would have rather Tara, or even Richard to have shown up first, not Raven.

"Gar and Murray usually show up late on Thursdays. I've noticed that." Raven reassured her.

۞۞۞

"Get out of bed!" Murray called through the door of Gar's room. Gar opened his eyes, groggily. He wrapped his fleece blanket tighter around his bare chest.

_Why does Uncle Murray keep it so cold in here?_ He wondered. _I feel like an idiot trying to keep warm in the middle of the summer._

He sat up, and leaned over the edge of his loft bed. He looked at his computer. It read "4 new messages". He grabbed a pair of jeans from off the top of the monitor. Still under the blanket, he slipped them on.

_Now where is that shirt?_ He wondered, jumping down off of the loft bed. It was a miracle that he could ever find anything in his room. It was such a mess. There were piled of clothes on the floor, notebooks full of ideas for stories that were never developed enough to write, CD cases stacked everywhere, trash, a drum set, books, and bags of old junk that he didn't want to get rid of.

He had moved all of his stuff into Murray's appartment when his parents had gone to Africa. They were going to be away for a long time, and they didn't know how long, so he just brought everything.

He picked up his shirt. A green shirt his cousin had gotten him from Yosemite National Park. He liked the way the color matched his newly died green hair.

Walking over to the mirror, he brushed his hair and tried to make it lie flat. No success. He messed it up with one hand, while grabbing his baseball cap and backpack with his other.

He grabbed an apple off of the kitchen table, and walked outside. Biting into it, he jumped into his uncle's Jeep. He opened his backpack and took his Ipod. He turned it on, put the headphones in his ears and switched it to Counting Crows **(a/n: good band!)**.

He started singing along.

"So she said what's the problem baby, what's the problem I don't know well maybe I'm in love think about it every time I think about it can't stop thinking 'bout it…"

"Shut up." Murray mumbled, getting in the car and putting the keys in the ignition.

۞۞۞

When they got to the shop, they saw Raven and Kori sitting on the curb. Raven was telling Kori something like "I told you they'd be here soon". Gar jumped out and unlocked the Coffee Shop.

"Tara and Richard here yet?" he asked them.

Raven shook her head "Not yet."

Just then, a red motorcycle rounded the corner. It stopped, and Richard hopped off. He took off his helmet and shook his head to re-arrange his hair in its usual wind-blown messy look.

A few moments later, Tara pulled up in her yellow punch buggy.

"Hail, Hail, the gang's all here," commented Raven, sarcastically.

۞۞۞

That day at work was another normal one (well, that depends on what you consider normal…). Not much happened, not many customers. Everything was normal until Raven got home.

She had gone to the grocery store to get some food to keep at home for her mom, so she got home a little later than usual. She opened the door, and, as usual, called "Mom, I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen," Arella called.

Raven walked into the kitchen. And what did she see? Arella Roth playing chess. Not only that, but she was playing chess with _Richard Grayson_.

"W-why are you here?" she stammered, angrily.

"Who, me? I just came to tell you that you left your book at the shop. You weren't home yet, so I came in and asked your mom if she wanted to play chess while we waited." Richard responded, as though every thing was all right.

"What book?" she asked. He held up a small, black notebook.

"You write good poetry. But you need to work on making it happier," He commented.

"Get out of my house," she hissed. "Now."

He walked out the door.

"What's wrong, Raven?" her mother asked.

"That… him… Richard. He's just so… persistent and… and… and… nevermind." She responded, walking to her room.

_Well, it seems mom's depression is over for now. I wonder why so suddenly? _Raven thought, flopping down on her bed and turning on her stereo. _Oh well, at least now she can get a job and I don't have to make all of the money. I still wont be able to… Hey, this is a good song!_

Raven sang along to the song that was playing on the radio.

"It's a new day, but it all feels old, it's a good life, that's what I'm told, but everything, it all just feels the same. At my high school, it felt more to me like a jail cell, a penitentiary, my time spent there it only made me see…"

The song ended, and Raven drifted off into sleep.


	8. Like a gift…

Reviews:

Child of a Pineapple – Thanks! I'm glad you like it. I know BB isn't green, but he's supposed to be a normal person, and normal people aren't… well, they aren't green. They just aren't.

WeaselChick – Yes, She does have a weird family life. And I am also glad that Murray made him shut up, bcuz he's not a good singer in my mind either… but it is a good song. But I may have him singing more… not sure yet.

Glean-Glean – Yes, he is. Most definitely (probably cuz I'm not to fond of him as a character on the show). I am a complete, all the way BBXRae fan. I really don't like RobXRae. At all. And thanks!

Blaze83 – Yes, I don't like bbXterra either… and I'm gonna make Tara suffer (that's why I gave her two evil younger twin sisters… muhaha). And yes, I think Terra and Robin is an interesting couple as well… that's why I like it. OH NO! Not the Legally Blonde Movies! I'm cowering in my brother's shoes! HELP! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Hey guys, thanks for all of the great reviews! I really appreciate them! I like when people come up with ways for me to improve! Just, thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

And vuala! The new chapter!

* * *

The Coffee Shop – Chapter 8 

_Like a gift…_

_Raven was standing on the edge of a cliff. She looked down at the speeding, rocky rapids far below. Suddenly something pushed her over the edge. She started to fall. Falling, falling to her doom. She felt a hand grab her hand. She looked up. It was Richard. He looked into her eyes and smiled. He let go. Again, she was tumbling through the air. She could see the water below her, full of rocks. She closed her eyes and waited for the end, but it didn't come. She felt something under her back, and she was being pushed up into the sky again. She opened her eyes, only to see that she was on the other side of the cliff. When she looked in the sky, she saw a green eagle flying off into the distance._

Raven opened her eyes, only to see the dark interior of her bedroom.

_Then, it was only a dream? _She thought. _But what did it mean?_

Slowly, she rolled over and fell back asleep.

۞۞۞

"Okay, all! Time to close up shop! And remember no work all weekend! Have a good 4th of July!" Murray yelled, as another hard day of work ended.

"See ya on Monday!" Gar yelled to Tara, as she got into her yellow punch buggy.

"Yeah, see ya!" Gar climbed into the jeep.

"Bye Raven," called Kori and Richard, simultaneously climbing onto his motorcycle/into her convertible.

"Bye," Raven took off running in the direction of home.

Arriving at home, Raven could tell that her mom was out. She walked over to the kitchen table. There was a note from her mom.

_Raven,_

_I'm out job-hunting. I'll try to be back home before dark. I left a little money I the table in case you want to go out for Chinese while I'm gone. Have a good night! Love you bunches,_

_Mom_

"Well," said Raven, "Looks like mom is most _definitely_ out of her depression stage…" she glanced disgustedly at the words "Love you bunches". She picked up the money. "And since I ate at lunch, maybe I can use the money to buy that new Sister Hazel **(a/n: I love that band) **CD that came out recently…". She quickly changed out of her sweaty work clothes, took a quick shower, and put on a pair of baggy jeans (that had a slight tint of purple to them), and studded belt, a purple camisole and a pair of too-big purple and black sneakers.

She walked out of the appartment while slipping the money into her pocket. Slowly, she headed down the road in the direction of the nearby Target.

When she got there, she headed straight for the CDs.

She scanned down the aisles looking for the letter S. She wasn't paying any attention to what was in front of her.

She tripped on a loose tile that people had been avoiding all day. She felt herself falling. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact of the fall, but didn't feel it.

Opening her eyes, she saw that she was staring directly into the face of none other than Gar Logan. She had a look of shock on her face, and he smiled, sheepishly. Logically, she figured that what had happened was that he was standing in front of her, doing the same thing she was and not paying attention, and she had tripped, and he had been right in front of her to catch her… that would also explain why his hands had landed on her butt. Obviously he hadn't done it on purpose. Right?

Quickly, she stood back up and recovered from the sudden shock.

"Um… Hi," He said.

"Thanks for catching me," she replied.

"No problem," he said. "So, what are you looking for?"

"The new Sister Hazel CD, Lift."

"Really? So am I."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Well, here's Sister Hazel but I don't see any copies. Maybe they put it in the new release section."

Together, they walked over to the new release section and found it. They each picked up a copy, and walked to the cash register to buy it.

He took the CD out of her hands and put it of the conveyor belt.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, confusedly.

"I'm gonna pay for your CD. Like a gift…"

Her face remained un-changed.

"Don't tell me you've never gotten a gift," he said, hopelessly.

He face stayed the same again, only this time, she raised one eyebrow.

"Just take it," he said, handing it to her as they walked out of the store.

"Thanks… I think" she said, un-surely.

"You're welcome. Nice running into you… I think." He said, even more un-surely.

* * *

Please review! Hope you all liked it! Expect more soon!  



	9. Where, your boyfriends house?

Reviews:

WeaselChick – thanks, and yeah, you kinda can tell…

Moon Comix – Thanks! And yes, I know there is no Cyborg yet… but be patient, he's coming(probably next chapter)!

Child of a Pineapple – Yes, symbolic dreams! I love putting them in my stories (as anyone who has read my original story The Broken Mirror obviously knows). AND THE EAGLE WAS GREEN! I did that cuz a lot of people complained about Gar not being green, so I made the eagle green!

BlackGothFaerie- Yeah, that's Robin. I'm glad you like the story. Haha your music must be really loud then. My brother just yells me at when I have it soft… grr. And the song at the beginning was To the Moon and back by Savage Garden. And yes, the voices. I think we all have them. Yeah, BB's room looks like my brothers, except my brother just gave away his drums (grrr I wanted to learn how to play them). And yes, I love Counting Crows to! And yes, I know that Robin shouldn't have read her poetry. That's why I made him read it. And yes, Good Charlotte rocks! Yes! He saved her! Sister Hazel sings "Alternative" (according to Itunes) but they're really good. And yes, he bought her a CD.

Sorry this chapter is kinda short. I promise the next will be longer! Enjoy! Keep reviewing please!

* * *

_**The Coffee Shop - Chapter 9 **_

_**Where, your boyfriends house?**_

_She was standing in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing around her. Just blackness. She saw Richard's face. She saw Raven standing next to her. They were gone._

_She was standing by a river. Looking into it, screaming at something. Raven was on the other side. In the middle, on a rock, being slowly pushed away by the water, was Richard. _

"_Richard!" she screamed to him, throwing a rope in the water. "Take the rope!"_

_She saw that Raven was doing the same thing. He started to reach towards Raven._

"_No! Don't trust her! She doesn't understand! She won't save you! I will! Trust me! She doesn't love you. Not like I…" she screamed. But he had swam towards Raven and missed the rope._

_He was being pushed down the river._

"_Richard! No!"_

_He was falling over the edge of the waterfall._

"_RICHARD!"_

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" Candy called, leaning over Tara. Tara woke up, panting. "Breakfast is ready."

"I'm not hungry," Tara said. "I have somewhere to be."

"Where?" Candy asked. "You're…"

"Boyfriends house?" Taffy finished for her, walking into Tara's room.

"I don't have a boyfriend," Tara said, defensively.

"Oh, well then who's Richard?" Taffy asked.

"How do you know about Richard?"

"You learn a lot when you listen to your screams at nighttime." Candy explained.

"'Richard, oh Richard, I'll save you!'" Taffy mocked.

"Shut up." Said Tara, getting out of bed. "And get out of my room."

"No, we don't think we will…" Candy said.

"'Cause torturing you is too much fun!" Taffy finished.

The twins burst out laughing. Tara shoved them out the door and changed into a pair of jeans and a yellow hoodie. She walked out the door, down the steps, and out the front door. She hopped into her car, and drove off.

۞۞۞

RING RING! RING RING! The phone rang. Raven ran into the kitchen to pick it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Um… hi, is this Raven?" said the familiar voice of Gar Logan.

"Yeah,"

"Hey Raven, this is Gar."

"I figured."

"Um…. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to…" he mumbled the rest of the sentence.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked.

"Do you want to go to the Sister Hazel concert with me?" he said, softly. "I have two tickets, 'cause me and my mom were gonna go, but she's in Africa. And I thought 'Who better to ask than one of my friends that I already know likes Sister Hazel?'"

"Um… sure, when is it?"

"July 20,"

"Okay, thanks for inviting me. Talk to you on Monday." She said.

"'Bye,"

The hung up, simultaneously.


	10. Someone… special

reviews:

xxwannabexfairyxx - Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!

WeaselChick – I have slapped somebody who did that. My brother. He cam in and was like "wakey wakey, eggs and bakey," and I was like "shut up" and slapped him. And yes, they got a date.

OveractiveMind – Yes, I love making dreams important. And both of them mean something. Something important. And yes, they got a date! I wasn't gonna do it, but I was to tempted, so I did it.

WickedWitchoftheSE – Thanks!

Orphen27 – Thanks, and there will be more Star soon, and Cy will be in it very soon. I promise.

april4rmH-town – No, I'm not high. I don't support Robin and Starfire, and I know plenty of other people who don't. I wish you were bright enough to understand that. Enough said.

josh111888 – Thanks you. It has to be in this section because it uses characters from Teen Titans. I didn't make up the rules, I just follow them.

Roseweasleygamgee – thanks. And yes, things at Claires are 2 dollars. I've bought things at Claires for 2 dollars. And yes, green hair is awesome!

Blaze83 – thanks! No they don't have powers, but it's symbolic. NO NOT LEGALLY BLONDE!

Emilie le Etrange – Thank you. No, I'm sorry, they don't have super powers. No, Gar is not green, but his hair is. And I'm glad I'm not the only person who likes TerraXRob! Yes, I like Good Charlotte and Green day to! Whoo! Thanks for the review!

0kitten0lemonade0- thanks! I tried to make this chapter longer. I'm glad I didn't lose u!

Glean-Glean – yes, I hooked Bb and Rae up, cuz they r meant 4 each other. A no, I won't kill Terra, cuz I need her but trust me she will suffer. Haha I'm a god? Okay. ALL BOW DOWN TO YOUR NEW GOD! Haha jk

BlackGothFaerie – Haha, I just listen to my music loud. Yeah my bro likes loud music. Mostly everyone I know has the voices, but I have weird friends…  
Yes I was so mad when he gave away his drums. But I'm learning bass guitar instead.  
Yes, I have fun listening to my brother sleep-talk. It's quite amusing.  
Yeah, they're going to a concert together (Audience: AWWWWW)  
Thank you!

Thanks for all the great reviews guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The Coffee Shop – Chapter 10 

_Someone… special_

_I'm gonna get up the guts to ask him out today. Today will be the day I actually ask him. _Thought Tara for the thousandth time, as she drove her way to work. _No matter what happens, I'm going to ask him._

She pulled up behind the shop, into the small lot Murray had put in for employees. Getting out, she saw Kori's car, Murray's car, and a car she had never seen before. "Who's car is that?" she wondered out loud.

"Mine," said a low voice form behind her. She turned around. There stood an African-American boy who looked about 20. He was extremely muscular, and was wearing a pair of jeans and a football jacket. Next to him was Richard.

"Tara, this is Vic, Victor Stone. He's my friend who had plans to spend the day with me, but obviously I had work, so he's just going to hang out with us in the kitchen." Richard explained.

"Oh, okay." Tara responded, confusedly.

Together, the three of them walked into the shop. Gar was drinking a Chai Tea Latte and Raven was sitting at a table, listening to her Ipod.

"Whattcha listening to?" Richard asked, sitting down next to Raven. She scooted over, farther away from him.

"Sister Hazel."

"Oh. I love Sister Hazel!" he lied. "I have two tickets to their next concert, wanna come?"

Tara looked crestfallen. _Now I'll never have a chance with him._

"No, I'm already going with someone." She said coldly, glancing at Gar. "Someone… special."

"Oh," Richard responded, sadly.

"Um, Richard?" Tara said, walking up to him, an hour or two later.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to this awesome party with me tomorrow night. It's my friends birthday party, and I'm supposed to bring a date, but I don't have one." She said.

"Sure," he said, slightly un-surely.

There was an awkward silence.

"Y'know, I kinda like it here." Victor said, walking into the kitchen, breaking the silence. "And I could use some extra money for Jinni's birthday present. Can I work here?"

۞۞۞

"You called me… someone special?" Gar asked Raven, confusedly.

"Yeah." She said, plainly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, I guess it's 'cause it's, well, true,"

"…"

"Gar… I think… you promise not to laugh?" he nodded. "I think I love you."


	11. A message for you

I'm sorry, (extremely) short chapter but at least it's something, and I swear the next chapter will be really long!

**Reviews:**

WickedWitchoftheSE – well, here's your grape juice…

WeaselChick – Yes, Terra has a date

Orphen27 – you have to read to find out who

Glean-Glean – I can't tell you!

BlackGothFaerie – thanks! And yes, weird friends are awesome!

Xxwannabexfairyxx – thanks! **  
**

**

* * *

_The Coffee Shop - Chapter 11_**

_**A message for you**_

"Raven, there's a message for you on the phone," Arella said, as Raven walked in after work.

"Okay," she headed over to the phone. She picked it up and listened to the first message.

"Raven, this is Murray," said a sad voice. "We aren't gonna have work until the 18th. Garfield and I have to go somewhere, so the shop won't be open. I'll see you then. If you need to reach me, my cell number is 777-666-5555."

Raven hung up the phone. "I wonder why we're not having work. Oh well, at least they'll be back before the concert."


	12. Grounded

_

* * *

_

Sorry it might not be as long as you expected, but atleast it's longer that the last one!

**reviews:**

Glean-Glean – I hope this one makes up for it!

WeaselChick – Yeah, he wasn't too happy

WickedWitchoftheSE – Can you read my mind?

Teenyugiohpotterphantom – Your gonna have to keep reading to find out about the taraXrichard thing.

Aznka – Thank you. And yes I was thinking about having one of them show up, but not yet. And I'll try to make the chapters longer.

BlackGothFaerie – YAY! I like awards. And again, you'll have to keep reading to find out where they're going.

teentitan-inuyasha-fan – thank you! I'm glad you like it!

Roseweasleygamgee – haha yeah it was short, but this chapter is longer.

Superdave – God! Every one is reading my mind! And thank you! I'm glad you like it!

animegoddess12345 – thank you. Yes it is a very creative phone # isn't it?

_

* * *

The Coffee Shop – Chapter 12_

_Grounded_

"I'm home!" Tara yelled, walking into her house, and slamming the door behind her, joyfully.

"Tara, I need you to baby-sit Candy and Taffy for me tonight." Her dad said, strictly as he fixed his tie. "I have an important business meeting tonight."

"But, dad… I have a date! And besides, aren't Taffy and Candy old enough to stay home alone? I mean, they're 15 for God's sake!"

"Don't talk back to me, young lady!" He snapped. "You are staying home and that's final!"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaad –"

"No! You're grounded! Go to your room!" He pointed up the stairs, angrily.

۞۞۞

**A few hours later, in Tara's room**

_I can't believe it! _Tara screamed in her head. Her face was stuffed in her pillow, and her eyes were full of tears. _I finally get to ask him, and now I'm grounded. I guess I'll just call him and tell him what happened. _She picked up the phone and started to dial, but then hesitated. _Damn,_ _I don't know his number, do I? _She put the phone back on the hook. _I'm going to have to find another way._

She sat there, searching her mind for any possible way.

I've got it! 

۞۞۞

**Same time, Richard's room**

"I can't believe it!" he cried into the phone.

"Can't believe what?" asked Vic, who was lifting weights in his own room.

"That she turned me down!"

"Who, Raven? Dude, it doesn't matter! You scored that hottie, Tara!"

"So? I don't like her! I like Raven."

"Just calm down. Knowing you, she'll fall for you soon enough."

۞۞۞

Back with Tara 

Slowly, and cautiously, Tara opened the window of her bedroom. She looked below. The roof was right there, ready for her to climb onto.

She stepped out, both feet planted firmly onto the shingles. She moved closer to the edge so she could climb into the tree. Sneaking out was harder than she thought it would be.

Her feet started to slip. She tried to grab hold of the windowsill to steady herself, but she was already too far away. She slid off the roof.


	13. I owe you one

Sorry about the shortness, and sorry about the lateness, I was really busy yesterday. 

Well, The poll says Slade, but I couldn't use him here, and bee, speedy and Aqualad were tied for 2nd so I picked Bee (Karen) so here it is!

And also, 100 reviews coming up soon (Yay! Thanks guys!) So tell me if you get it, and I will give you a walk-on role in the story! I'll email you w/ the details if you get it, so tell me in your review!

**Reviews:**

Bree-2006 – No, I don't support robXstar. So sue me (not really). Go ahead, don't read it. I'd rather have a few readers who really like it than a lot who hate it!

WickedWitchoftheSE – yeah, I know right! (my dad says that all the time)

Teenyugiohpotterphantom – yes, she is!

animegoddess12345- Yeah, my friend does that to. That's where I got the idea from (cuz I cant do it but I wish I could). Your CD player? Did it break? It's TaraXRichard, and at one point, Vic mentions he needs money to buy his girlfriend "Jinni" a present, meaning it's CyXJinx. And yeah, Shakira does move like a disfunctional robot.

BlackGothFaerie – Yup, she's grounded. And yup, he aint getting her! Well, read and find out.

Aznka – haha yeah lol

Glean-tastic – haha I cant kill her. she's essential to the plot. Sorry to disapoint you. Also, if I killed her, my friend would kill ME.

WeaselChick – well, here you go!

* * *

**_The Coffee Shop – Chapter 13_**

**_I owe you one…_**

Tara hung on to the gutter for dear life. _This is it._ She thought. _My life is over. Right before I get to go on my big date with Richard. I'm going to die now._ Her hand was starting to get sore.

"Maybe I should let go… end it all now." She thought, out loud.

"Why in the world would you want to do that?" asked a voice from below her. She looked down. There stood a girl. She couldn't make out the details from her height, but what she could tell was that this girl had a dark face and dark hair. "If you jump, I can catch you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just jump."

Tara jumped. The girl, miraculously, caught her.

"How did you do that?" Tara asked the girl.

"Years of baby-sitting. Do you know how many kids get stuck on roofs now a day? I swear, I never did that when I was five…"

Tara laughed. The girl put her down. "My name's Karen."

"Thanks Karen, I owe you one." She could see now that the girl was a little taller than she was. She was African- American and wore a yellow and black striped T-shirt and boy's cargo shorts.

"What were you doing up there anyway?" Tara proceeded to tell her the whole story.

"So you need a ride to your date?"

"Nah, I got my car."

"Oh, okay."

"Well, I should get going. Is there anything I can do to pay you back?"

"Yeah, you know anywhere around here to work? Babysitting is starting to sicken me."

"Yeah, Murray's Coffee Shop…"


	14. Africa?

_**

* * *

**_

Oh my God you guys, I am so sorry, I haven't updated in a month, but I've been bogged down with school, and all the free time I have is taken up with dance and other stuff. But here it is, at last, and I hope you like it. I promise I will update the next chapter MUCH quicker. Will you EVER forgive me?**REMEMBER: 100th reviewer gets a walk-on role in the story, so email me at if you get my 100th review!** (i was at 89 before i posted this chapter)

**Reviews:**

Teenyugiohpotterphantom – Actually, it's CyxJinx, but it's gonna be BeexSpeedy, sorry to disappoint. Thanks!

Terra Rock – No, you haven't reviewed, but that's okay. I'm glad you like it!

WeaselChick – nice job! Slade'll be in soon. I know how I'm gonna put him. As soon as the shop opens up again. It's gonna be awesome. Glad you like Bee in it!

Glean-tastic – my friend actually found out Bee's real name for me.

Aznka – yeah bumblebee is here, and as I said to WeaselChick, Slade'll be in soon. I know how I'm gonna put him. As soon as the shop opens up again. It's gonna be awesome.

Roseweasleygamgee – yeah I know it's a compliment and I'm glad you like it. I'm trying to write longer chapters, but these things come in shorter bursts for me. I'll try harder though.

partys-are-my-life – glad you like it!_**  
**_

_**

* * *

The Coffee Shop – Chapter 14 **_

_**Africa?**_

Raven picked up the phone, and slowly, cautiously dialed the number.

_7_

_7_

_7_

_6_

_6_

_6_

_5_

_5_

_5_

_5_

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrring, rrrrrrrrrrring, rrrrrrrrrrrring._

"Hello?" said Murray's familiar voice, which still had a saddened tone.

"Murray? Its Raven. Can I talk to Gar?"

"Sure, hold on a second." Raven heard him softly yell, "Gar, the phone's for you. Its Raven."

"Raven?" Gar said, in disbelief.

"Gar, where are you guys? Why is there no work?"

"I'm in Africa."

"Africa?" Raven seemed confused.

"Yeah. Zaire, Africa." Even when stating the seemingly obvious, he sounded as if he was about to burst into tears any second.

"Why are you in Zaire?" This was all just too confusing for Raven.

"Raven, swear to me you won't tell a soul."

"I swear,"

"My parents, who were here in Zaire studying, went on a boat trip. Their boat hit some rapids and… and…" his voice cracked with the start of tears, "their boat went over the side of the waterfall. King Tawaba, the king of the village they were staying with, contacted us immediately, so we came here for the funeral."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry…"

"Listen, Raven, I've got to go. King Tawaba wants to talk to me. I'll see you when we get back, okay?"

"Mkay."

"Bye." Gar hung up the phone.


	15. Each Step

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I tried to make it longer… its TWO WHOLE PAGES! I would've updated sooner, but my computer crashed, and then I went on a camping trip for a week. My life is too busy…

Well, currently at 98 reviews! Whoever gets 100, please tell me cuz you get a walk – on role, so if you do, tell me and I'll email you!

Hope you like the chapter!

Oh yeah, and there's some Kori in this chapter! YAY! (Even though star isn't my fav character)

**Disclaimer: I own neither "A thousand Miles" (that's Vanessa Carlton's) or "Wake me up when September ends" (That's greenday's :-( )**

**Reviews:**  
Teenyugiohpotterphantom – yeah, it's sad isn't it? Well, that's life. Yeah, Bee and Cy'll be friends, you'll see.

WickedWitchoftheSE – Yeah, poor Gar. I didn't really think about that. Maybe it's a satellite phone…

Glen-tastic – cuz life is sad, that's why. It's not all sad, don't worry.

Roseweasleygamgee – yeah sorry, my chapters ARE kinda short, but oh well. Well, good luck getting 100 --

Overactive Mind – Slade won, but I can't fit him in there, so Bee got second place. Yeah much BBRae cuz I 3 that couple a lot.

WeaselChick – glad you don't mind! Yeah, poor, poor Gar, but you'll see, things will get better.

AlyRaven- glad you like it!

BlackGothFaerie – Yeah, we all do… well, 97 is close, maybe you'll get it this chapter!

partys-are-my-life – k, here you go!

* * *

_**The Coffee Shop – Chapter 15  
Each Step**_

Kori slowly walked up the spiral staircase to her bedroom, sipping her hot chocolate and humming. Her baby pink slippers clunked softly on each step. Putting her hot chocolate down on her desk, she started walking around the room.

"_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound"  
_  
She sang. She pulled a warm purple sweater on over her pink tee. She liked it when there was no work.

"_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd"_

She sipped her cocoa again, and lay down on her bed, crumpling the nicely made comforter. Ruffling her red hair, she closed her eyes and waited.

"_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..."_

The doorbell rang. She stood up and headed down the staircase, slippers clunking all the way, still humming. As she approached the door, she saw a familiar face through the window.

"Sage?" she said, opening the door, a slight question in her voice.

"Yeah, didn't mom tell you I was coming to stay?"

۞۞۞

_Faster, faster!_ Tara thought, pressing her foot on the gas pedal. _I'm gonna be late! It's entirely Candy and Taffy's fault._

Two minutes later she was there. She parked her car on the side on the road and got out.

Walking toward the building she saw Richard's motorcycle pull up next to her.

"Hey! Thought you'd never make it!"

۞۞۞

Raven sat on the couch, her head in her hands.

"Poor Garfield." She murmured. She remembered when her dad left her and her mom. It had been a terrible time, lots of fighting and crying. "It must be even worse for him. No one left but Murray, and both his parents dead. At least my dad could come back if he wanted to, not that we'd let him. But Gar's parents can't come back, no matter what."

She got up and paced around the room. Turning on the stereo, she lay down on the couch and tried to stay awake. No luck. She fell asleep, tears in her eyes, a song on the radio.

_Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends_

_Ring out the bells again  
Like we did when spring began  
Wake me up when September ends_


	16. The chapter that i have not named

**Author's note: **I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! It's been almost 2 months since i updated. But it's finally here!

Liz-Sakura was my 100th reviewer, so she gets her walk on role in this chapter and continuing into the next. 

Next chapter should be a good one.

PS: Sage is Balckfire

Reviews:  
josh111888- thanks!  
Teenyugiohpotterphantom – thanks! Sorry it took so long!  
AlyRaven- Yes, very sad.  
Roseweasleygamgee- Hope you get it now.  
BlackGothFaerie – thanks! Aw, so sad.  
suicide is painless! try it.- More Kori here, thanks.  
Overactive Mind – I tried to make it long! I hope you understand now.  
WickedWitchoftheSE – yes, very sad.  
WeaselChick – short and sad, yes, but I'm glad you liked it anyway!  
Terra Rock – sorry I took so long to update.  
Glen-tastic – yes, very sad. Not a clue yet, hehe.  
DaRkReBeL777 – um… no and um… no thanks  
robingirl54- sorry I've been really busy and I've had writers block.

_**NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER! **_

_**

* * *

The Coffee Shop - Chapter 16**_

_**  
**_"No, mom never told me you were coming." Kori replied, as Sage stepped into her two-story town house. Sage looked the same as when Kori had last seen her. Same dark hair, tan skin and unintentionally cruel smile. "Why are you here, anyway? I was waiting for someone important to get here."

"I just came to visit my dear sister, of course. Who's coming?"

"My boyfrie—er… my friend, Garth."

The two sisters stood in silence for a brief moment until Kori said, "You want some hot chocolate or something? You can go on into the TV room if you want."

"Hot chocolate's fine, thanks." Sage replied, walking into the other room and sitting in the armchair by the unlit fire. Kori followed, but turned into the kitchen, grabbing a mug out of the cupboard. She grabbed the pitcher of milk out of the refrigerator, and poured some into the mug. Placing it in the microwave, she added chocolate syrup.

Sage reached up to the mantel and grabbed a framed photo. She looked at it and saw herself and Kori at the beach. She glared at the photo, but her thoughts were interrupted by the beep of the microwave in the other room.

Kori came back in, a pink, polka-dotted mug in her hands.

"Here, this is for you. The guest room is upstairs, first door to the left."

۞۞۞

Raven awoke with a start to the sound of the phone ringing on the table next to her. She sat up, trying to remember what she had been dreaming about. It was slipping away like sand in an hourglass.

Giving up, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Rae? It's Gar! I have good news!"

"What?"

"We're coming back tomorrow! King Tawaba wants us to come home 2 days early, because of something really special!"

"Really? That's great! But what's so special?"

"You'll see. I promise. I've gotta go, ok?"

"Okay."

"I love you Rae."

"Don't call me Rae."

"Ok"

"Bye" Raven hung up the phone.

_YES!_ She thought, smiling to herself. _Gar's coming home! He'll be here tomorrow!_

۞۞۞

"Tara, this is my friend, Liz," Richard said, gesturing to a girl standing next to him. She had brown-red hair with blond streaks, and wore a pair of jeans with holes in the knees that flared out, and a skin-tight, orange shirt with sleeves that stopped half way down her arm. She stared Tara down with her deep, hazel eyes, looking her over.

"Hello," She said, approvingly. Tara began to return the greeting, but was interrupted by a ringing noise. "Sorry, that's my cell phone." Was Liz's excuse as she walked off in the other direction.

"Um, you want a soda or something?" Richard offered.


End file.
